


Not Her

by ThisIsAnna47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), The 100 (TV)
Genre: But I love Lexa, F/F, Lexa is a total asshole in this and I'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not her. Not now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Her

Not Her. Not Now.

Not her. Not now. But of course she’s here right now and to add to it all she’s walking your way and from that smug look on her face you know what she’s going to ask about. And of course there’s a blonde bimbo attached to her side. Admittedly you were once that blonde bimbo but still after what happened, to feel the way you do is perfectly natural. But who is she? She’s Aubrey’s ex girlfriend and her name is Lexa. It’s kind of sad the effect that Lexa has on her but she can’t really help it. Lexa is gorgeous. Her green eyes that stare straight into your soul. Her flowing brown hair that’s almost always in complex braids. Lexa is the striker on the national women’s soccer team and the captain as well. Lexa is a machine. Everyone looks up to her and she can can get anybody she wants. And once upon a time she wanted Aubrey.

Thankfully Aubrey wasn’t alone she had her friend Beca with her. Despite the fact that the two aren’t necessarily the best of friends they have reached the point in time where they could go out and get lunch or go shopping with out someone else there which was pretty great for both girls actually. 

Beca noticed a change in Aubrey’s behaviour instantly after all Aubrey had reached out and grabbed her hand which is pushing the boundaries a little bit she let it slide because Aubrey can be strange sometimes and so she thought that it was another one of those times. Then she saw her. Now Beca isn’t really someone who follows different sports teams or to like sport full stop but she may or may not have been following the female soccer team and well to say she was familiar with what Lexa could do was an understatement. But Beca wasn’t sure why seeing Lexa would make Aubrey like this.

“Bree what’s up?”

“It’s just my ex,”

“What Lexa Woods is your ex?”

“Yes. How do you know her actually I don’t want to know but please don’t make it a big deal,”

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re holding my hand though,”

“She likes to think that she’s the only woman I’ll ever date,”

“Right so the hand holding?”

“Just do me a favour and pretend to be my girlfriend at least until she leaves?”

“Sure. I guess you’d do the same for me right?”

“Yeah,”

“Aubrey it’s been a while hasn’t it?”

“It has Lexa. How are you?”

“I’m great. Did you know I’ll be in England in two days?”

“I didn’t actually,”

“The girls and I are playing in a big comp that we’ll obviously win,”

“I’m sure you will,”

“As I’m sure your dying to now this is Clarke, she’s my girlfriend,”

“That’s good for you,”

“Who is your friend?”

“This is Beca, my girlfriend,”

“So you do have a type. Don’t you Posen,”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Lexa,”

“Of course you do. Your type is hot brunette with a solid amount of eyeliner,”

“Lexa you wore too much eyeliner and guess who fixed that for you? It was me wasn’t it,”

“No I just matured in the time frame that was our relationship,”

“Of course you’re saying that,”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You know full well what it means so fuck you Lexa. Let’s go Beca,”

“Sure babe,”

“This isn’t finished Posen!” screamed Lexa but the only response she got was Beca flipping her off as Beca kissed Aubrey’s cheek.

!!!

Beca and Aubrey arrived back at Beca’s dorm room and the whole scene felt unreal.

“So she was nice,”

“I don’t know what I saw in her,”

“Bree it’s okay everyone makes mistakes and she was just a mistake,”

“I just don’t know why I dated her,”

“Because she pursued you and I know you love that,”

“I guess you’re right but I still don’t know why I thought it would be a good idea,”

“Because she’s nice to look at,”

“Beca seriously. Why did I like her?”

“Because she made you feel wanted and that was what you needed,”

“When did you get so smart?”

“The same day we became friends,”

“Thanks for defending me,”

“That’s what friends do, right?”

“Yeah, friends,”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know that Lexa's a stuck up asshole in this but I need to characterise her this way so that this would work. Also if you want I can write another chapter.


End file.
